


[Pod poem] castle of their own

by Annapods, BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale), semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona), yue_ix



Series: Podfic related art [2]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collaboration, Experimental Style, F/F, Femslash, Fix-It, Inspired by Poetry, Multi, Multivoice, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and Belle go away on white horses. Snow White welcomes. Red comes back home.





	[Pod poem] castle of their own

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [castle of their own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392796) by [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies). 



### Details

  * **Length:** 00:02:29 
  * **File type:** MP3 (1.4 MB)
  * **Cover image description:** Faded picture look at flowers and a book.



### Hosting

  * Direct download OR streaming: [here](http://yue-ix.parakaproductions.com/podcast/Castle-of-their-own.mp3)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_castle of their own_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392796)
  * **Author:** charleybradburies
  * **Readers:** Annapods, BabelGhoti, semperfiona, and Yue_IX 
  * **Editor:** Yue_IX
  * **Cover artist:** Yue_IX
  * **Hosting:** Paraka



  



End file.
